


Leather Jacket Man

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: And Tony finds it adorable, Clay's a health nerd, Innocent!Clay, M/M, badboy!Tony, btw this is a fic where they meet for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: "Smoking is bad for you, you know?" Clay questions. The guy raises his brow, and just gives him a curious look, as if somewhat intrigued by Clay. He blushes and is hesitant as he continues to talk to the mysterious stranger. "I believe it's accountable for the most deaths in the U.S compared to other preventable causes," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.The stranger smirks as he drops the rest of the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it, distinguishing it's smoke and flame."That's adorable."





	Leather Jacket Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So I was going to write another chapter for my other story "A Third to the Victim List" but I just want to take a break from all the sadness and cruelty! I want to write some cute stuff!! I've been writing nothing but sad chapters for my other story but I feel like I needed to take a small break from it.
> 
> So please enjoy!

Clay's mood darkened when his parents told him that he had to take the bus to school. Apparently their car was broken down and it wasn't safe to drive. Clay would've taken his good ol' bike but its chain had been knocked off, and he still didn't know how to resolve the issue.

Clay hated taking the bus to school.

Especially when it was the public bus.

Who liked taking the public bus anyway? It smelt of morning sweat, body odor and other scents he didn't want to name. He already had to wake up early in the morning to go to school, so having to sit in a vehicle that stunk of disgusting scent for half an hour really was a great cherry on top of the cake. He groaned as he approached the bus stop, seeing that the bus had yet to arrive. He was going to be late at this point. He took note of a guy leaning against the bus stop sign as he took a seat inside of the bus stop cubicle. He seemed to wear all black. Black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. His hair was slicked back and he was in midst of smoking a cigarette.

Clay tried not to take note of that. He strongly disliked cigarettes.

They kill people! If it were up to Clay, they'd be illegal.

Clay impatiently waited for the bus, tapping his fingers on the bench beside him as he continued to discreetly examined the mysterious man that stood a few feet away from him. He continued to smoke the cigarette. Clay wrinkled his nose and reached into his backpack, pulling out a book. He left his phone and earbuds at home, so he couldn't listen to music or scroll through his phone, and he'd do anything to pass the time. He opened his book from where he left off and continued to read, now sitting on the bench with crossed legs. He tried to focus on the book in front of him, but he was too distracted by the sounds around him. Usually he would ignore them with his earbuds, but obviously he was unable to do so.

"What are you reading?"

The voice came out of nowhere, and Clay gave a startled shake and looked up. Leather jacket man was staring at him, cigarette still in hand. Clay gulped as he prepared what to say. He never was good when talking to people, let alone handsome strangers.

"Oh," he started. "It's nothing interesting, just a generic romance book. Guy falls in love with girl type of story." Leather jacket man wrinkled his nose.

"Does not sound like an interesting read," he said. Clay noted of his surprisingly deep voice. He nodded in agreement and was about to continue reading his book when the guy pulled out another cigarette from a packet. He put the cigarette filter in his mouth and started to light the end. Clay gave a small frown as he spoke up, though skeptical of doing so.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know?" Clay questions. The guy raises his brow, and just gives him a curious look, as if somewhat intrigued by Clay. Clay blushes and is hesitant as he continues to talk to the mysterious stranger. "I believe it's accountable for the most deaths in the U.S compared to other preventable causes," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

The stranger smirks as he drops the rest of the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it, distinguishing it's smoke and flame. Clay gave a look of surprise as he looked from the floor where the cigarette was destroyed and looked back up to the man.

"That's adorable," the man said. Clay blushed even harder, turning a deep shade of red. He instinctively hid his face behind his book, receiving a laugh from leather jacket man. Clay playfully narrowed his eyes at the handsome stranger.

"It's true!" he protested, giving a sulky pout. "Cigarette's cause a lot of diseases and sicknesses, it's very unhealthy." The man just chuckled at that.

"Yeah, yeah," he said knowingly. "I've been told." He takes a seat next to Clay on the bench. Clay quickly scoots over, giving the man room to sit. "Sometimes you need to just say fuck it, you know?" Clay visibly flinched as the man cussed, and shook his head in disagreement. He was anything but rebellious. The guy just chuckled again.

"You're a softie," he said while chuckling. "Have you ever even cussed before?" Clay then gave an offended look.

"Of course I have!" he said defensively. He looked down at his folded hands that rested in his lap. "Occasionally.." he muttered.

The stranger gave him a pointed look. "Here's what I want you to do," he started. "Say the following phrase: Life fucking sucks." Clay let out a small gasp as soon as he heard the f-bomb, which caused the stranger to laugh. Clay reddened again and he playfully gave the stranger a small smack on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me!" he pouted, while hiding his face in his hands. The stranger laughed for another solid minute before focusing back on his objective.

"Come on," he persisted, looking Clay in the eye. "I know you can say it."

Clay shook his head, not wanting to participate in whatever this stranger was wanting him to do. After a few more attempts from the stranger, he finally gave in.

"Okay, okay," Clay started, trying to gather enough courage to say the phrase. "Life... fricken sucks." He put his face in his hands again, attempting to hide his face, which was very red from embarrassment and shame. The stranger gave another short laugh, giving Clay a short pat on the back.

"That's close enough," he said. "Alright, task two." Clay's eyes widened as he said that. He had to keep himself from raising his voice.

"Task two?" he said, visibly gulping. The stranger nodded, an evil, yet playful smirk displaying on his face.

"It'll be the last one," he said, while reaching into his pocket. "But it is a very difficult one.. well for you at least." He pulled out his cigarette packet and took a cigarette out, and Clay knew what was going to happen next when the stranger handed the cigarette to him. Clay shook his head and pushed the stranger's hand away, not wanting to partake in any smoking of any sort.

"No way," he said. "I do not smoke and I never will." The man playfully rolled his eyes as he persisted, taking Clay's hand and unrolling it from it's clenched position. He placed the cigarette in his hand and then reached into his other pocket to pull out his lighter. Clay just stood there with the cigarette in his hand, looking at it in disgust. The man took hold of Clay's hand and guided it, towards Clay's mouth, so that the orange cigarette filter part was in his mouth. Before Clay could protest or take the cigarette out, the man pointed a finger at him and told him not to. Clay obediently stood still with the unlit cigarette in his mouth, anxiously waiting for what was going to happen next.

The leather jacket man brought the lighter to the end of the cigarette and struck the lighter, igniting the flame. He leaned it closer to the end of the cigarette and the cigarette started to burn. Clay started to panic, not knowing what to do. The man saw his scared look and started to laugh.

"Calm down," he said while in a laughing fit. "Just inhale." Clay hesitantly did so and instantly coughed and wheezed as he inhaled, causing the stranger to laugh even more. Clay continued to cough and wheeze, all the while glaring at the man. The man held out his hand, wanting Clay to hand over the cigarette, which he eagerly did. "See, that wasn't too hard was it?"

"My lungs feel like they're on fire," Clay said. The man just gave a warm smile as he dropped the cigarette to the floor and set his foot on it, distinguishing it's flame. Before the two could do anything else, the bus finally pulled up. The stranger beckoned Clay with his hand.

"Come on," the stranger said. Clay gathered his things as the stranger waited for him. They both went into the bus. The two sat down in seats opposed from each other, and Clay was glad that there were empty seats.

"So," the stranger started. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name? I don't want to keep calling you 'Adorable Goody Two Shoes' forever.." Clay blushed hard at that.

"I'm Clay," he said with hesitation. "And what about you? I don't want to keep calling you 'Handsome Leather Jacket Man' forever." Clay mentally face palmed as he said that. The man gave a cocky look.

"So you think I'm handsome?" The stranger asked. Clay gave him a pointed look.

"And you think I'm adorable?" He shot back. The man smirked when he asked that, seemingly expecting him to.

"Yep," he said casually. "And you can just call me Tony, but I do prefer you to call me handsome." It seemed impossible for Clay to redden even more than he had, but he did.

"I'll stick with Tony, thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos, a lovely comment and also feel free to check out my other story! It may not be everybody's cup of tea though, cause it deals with rape.
> 
> And I'm sorry that this honestly wasn't as good as I was hoping it to be. I had a good idea but of course I ruined it by actually trying to write it out (cause ya know, i'm a terrible writer).
> 
> See you guys next time and love ya!


End file.
